Leanna
Leanna is a Rhutalathian woman who was taken under Grendel's wing following the death of her father. She is a member of his Party and is currently taking part in the Wraith Saga. Summary *OTHER NAMES: Leanne, Leanna Jessi del Marid *HOME: The Ered Glos, Rhutalath *BORN: 28th July, 1450 *AGE: 25 *LEVEL: 16 *RACE: Rhutalathian *PROFESSION: Fighter/ Inquisitor Background Leanna was born in 1450 to the Inquisitor Carlos Del Marid. Her mother died in childbirth, and Leanna was raised by her father, a strict but kindly man. Her up-bringing was very religious, though she enjoyed going to the church in Kali; her father was over-protective of her, and they lived in a casa in the Ered Glos, so she rarely got to leave the house- going to church afforded her a chance to finally see the outside world. This changed however as, when she was 15, her aging father fell ill. Following a stroke, he lost all mobility in his legs. Leanna was forced to look after him day and night, escorting him where he needed to go, and waiting on him. He arranged a maid to come and help, going to the town and bringing supplies, yet refused to let Leanna leave; he hated to be parted from her, and feared he could no longer look after her. He even suggested marrying her off to one of his Inquisitor friends, once he’d died. A prisoner in her own home, Leanna meekly accepted her fate, spending day and night looking after her father. Leanna’s fortunes changed when a young man named Blood Wolf came to the casa, seeking Carlos’ help in translating some mysterious letters. Carlos willingly helped him and Leanna, fascinated by this new addition to her bleak life, spent many hours talking to Blood Wolf. Tragedy struck however, when the casa was attacked by Lord Vraxus, Dalamon and their men, minions of Daenor. Interested in the letters Blood Wulf stole from the late Lamia the Golden, they attacked the house. Carlos was killed trying to defend both Blood Wolf and Leanna, and Leanna was kidnapped along with the Kanosarn and the letters. Carlos’s dying wish was for Blood Wolf to look after Leanna, and Blood Wolf could hardly refuse such a request. Blood Wolf tracked the Daenorim to a forest cave, where he rescued Leanna and the artifact. Dalamon was killed during the fighting, attempting to channel through the Kanosarn. Unable to control the power, his mind exploded. Blood Wolf and Leanna fled Vraxus’ men, and returned to the Casa. There Leanna buried her father, grieving for him, yet at the same time realizing she was finally free. She took her father’s Inquisitor Sword as defense, as well as his armour, which she carried in a backpack, and set off to freedom, and a life of adventure. Leanna and Blood Wolf met the Elven General Auberon and his group in the village of Kali, and there they joined the Hunt for the Wraiths of the Death Queen. Whilst on this quest, she has seen more than she ever thought possible, and is slowly developing an affection for the mysterious Blood Wolf, despite his magical affinity. She is also studying her religion hard, and is slowly developing Inquisitor powers, due in part to her father’s sword. She is one of the only females ever to be granted such power. Her life as, however, recently became more confusing, as she mysteriously fell pregnant whilst in the Dream World. Not naive enough to believe it a miracle, she is nevertheless distraught at not knowing who the father is..... Stats LANGUAGES: Rhutalathian 7, Morrim 4, Parzifan 6 'PP: '''58 '''HITS: '''171 '''AT: '''10 '''DB: '''30 Skills Spells All Paladin Lists All Witch-Hunter Lists All Open Channeling Lists Items of Note '''Absolver-' +20 Holy Longsword, once belonging to Carlos. Three times a day it can cast Bless V. Also, anyone killed by the sword must make an RR vs. The wielder’s level or be subject to an Absolution spell. Category:NPCs Category:Rhutalathians Category:Wraith Saga Category:Inquisitors Category:Rhutalath Category:Ered Glos Category:PCs